survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
FredSmith8
|place2 = 8/18|alliances2 = |challenges2 = 4|votesagainst2 = 6|days2 = 27|season = 3|image = 200px|tribes = |place = 12/16|alliances = |challenges = 2|votesagainst = 0|days = 13|seasonscompeted = 3|dayslasted = 58|tribalwins = 9|individualwins = 1|totalchallengewins = 10|totalvotes = 13|season3 = 10|image3 = 180px|tribes3 = |place3 = 15/20|alliances3 = |challenges3 = 4|votesagainst3 = 7|days3 = 18}} FredSmith8, or Fred (sometimes referred to as Fred Jr or 'The Good Fred' to distinguish him from Fred george12 from SRorgs: Benin), is a contestant from SRorgs: Iceland and SRorgs: Tuvalu. He is known for being a wildly entertaining and chaotic player who didn't believe that strategy was important in the game and planned on relying on his challenge prowess to get through the game. He was the first SRorgs player to be eliminated in a rock draw, and is also the first SRorgs player to get through a season without receiving a single vote at tribal council (including cancelled votes). SRorgs: Iceland Fred started on the Upphaf tribe. He was not in any alliances, and was able to identify this quite fast. When Nico approached him to make a fake final four alliance with Ashton and Edge, Fred saw through it and started to spread information about Nico's dealings to the other outsiders on the tribe, Windo and Hey. This started a plan to take out Nico at their next tribal council. Fred won individual immunity on Day 8, the only individual challenge he competed in for the season, and at Upphaf's tribal council on Day 9 he pretended to have a hidden immunity idol. With perceived safety, he decided to turn on the outsiders who he had made his plan with, and he voted with Nico's alliance against Windo. Windo played his hidden immunity idol and sent Nico home, after which Fred infamously said "I guess it just goes to show you how far strategy gets you." As the winner of the individual immunity challenge from Upphaf, Fred got to choose three players from Byrja to join Upphaf in a tribe swap. He chose Chaz, Eli and Platypus. The new Upphaf tribe had the three former Byrja members and three former Upphaf members (Edge, Fred and John). This created a 3-3 split in the tribe, and they had to go to tribal council on Day 13. Fred was completely set on voting off Platypus because he didn't compete in the immunity challenge, possibly costing them immunity. He expected the other Byrja members to vote for Platypus, but Byrja targeted Edge, creating a 3-3 tie. Fred got furious and the vote was deadlocked on a re-vote at 2-2. Because a decision had not been made, Fred, along with Chaz, Eli and John, had to draw rocks. He unluckily got the odd-coloured rock and was eliminated from the game without having ever received a vote or lost an individual challenge. Iceland Voting History ^1 In I Made A Mistake, Windo played a Hidden Immunity Idol negating Fred's vote against him. ^2 In You Are Dead To Me, the vote ended in a deadlocked tie between Edge & Platypus forcing a rock draw tiebreaker. Fred was eliminated at the tiebreaker. Tuvalu Voting History ^1 In ''Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead'', Fred played his Hidden Immunity Idol negating all votes cast against him. Greece Voting History Category:SRorgs: Iceland Contestants Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu Contestants Category:SRorgs: Greece Contestants Category:12th Place Category:8th Place Category:15th Place